


Ice and Snow and Love

by WammygirlZ



Category: Death Note
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Swearing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WammygirlZ/pseuds/WammygirlZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Mello's first Valentine's Day after the Kira case, set a year after their canon deaths. Mello muses Matt's changes.</p><p>"Short-lived. Fleeting. Transient. And gone in the blink of an eye." "You're not talking about snow anymore, are you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice and Snow and Love

Ah, Valentine's Day. A day where lovers can take time to simply be with the ones they love. Where friends take the time to appreciate each other and secret admirers are revealed. It is also known as 'Singles Awareness Day' to all the bitter people who do not yet have a partner. Chocolates, heart-shaped cards, hugs and kisses, super-hot awesome sex and cuddles by the fire are some things you might think of when Valentine's Day is involved. It is a bright, happy, lovey-dovey time of year, and love circles through the-

"FUCK! I HATE WINTER!" My boyfriend rolled his eyes at me, reaching into his pocket to pull out a cigarette and his lighter. "It's the worst fucking season! We both get older, it's wet, slippery, depressing and it's cold as shit outside! Seriously! I can see my fucking brain waves!" Matt snorted beside me.

"The fuck? Your brain waves? Normal people say their breath." He paused, brushing snow off a bench to sit down. I growled and sat beside him, hugging my arms. "And if you had worn a proper coat, you'd be fine. I told you before we left-"

"Shut the fuck up, jerk. I do what I want." I grumbled to myself as he lit his cancer stick, inhaling deeply and pulling it from his mouth briefly, tilting his head back to blow the smoke out above him. I watched the tendrils of smoke wisp around the snowflakes, sighing. "It was your idea to come out here anyways." I accused. "Why did you make me take a walk through the fucking park? It's fucking snowing!" Matt chuckled, taking another drag.

"I think you need to say 'fuck' one more time." He exhaled in a long sigh, flicking ash off his cigarette beside him and looking down. "I thought it would be nice. Romantic, you know?" he shrugged. "If it's that much of a problem, we can go back home." He looked up at me, eyebrows raised; taking another nicotine-laced breath. I pulled the cigarette out of his mouth.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that while we're talking." I tossed the stick on the ground and crushed it with my boot. At least my feet were warm. He exhaled with a pout. "You know I hate it." He just bumped his shoulder against mine, and I growled a warning. "And do I look normal to you?" I asked suddenly, glaring at him. He gestured to himself, smiling at me. Oh yeah, he was a freak too. "Whatever." I huffed. "I said we could do what you want this year. If you want to walk around in the freezing, abandoned park then we'll do that." Matt rose from the bench and held his hand out for me to take, pulling me up with him.

"Well I do want to walk around in a freezing, abandoned park." He grinned like an overjoyed child. "So there." I sighed in an over exaggerated way and started following Matt down the pathway in the park again. We walked in silence for a moment, Matt bumping into me as we walked. "Since no one's here, will you hold my hand?" he asked quietly after a long moment, seeming almost shy. I looked over at him, stopping in the middle of the path. Matt stopped a bit ahead of me, his expression confused. I had asked him to keep his goggles off, and his eyes were mine to admire. He really did have gorgeous eyes. I smiled a bit despite myself and took his hand as I continued walking.

"Sure, why not? Not like I can feel your hand or anything." I joked, hoping my blush was hidden by my frost bitten cheeks. His hand was warming mine anyways. Matt laughed softly under his breath.

"You can borrow my gloves if you want. Why the hell would you come out here without a coat or gloves on? Do you have a death wish?" Matt himself was wearing a black wellington coat that hugged his skinny form, a white scarf, black gloves and a striped toque with a pom-pom on top that made him look way too adorable to be legal. He had his usual jeans on, tucked into his boots. I had watched him put fluffy socks on before we left. He would be fine.

"How the fuck would I know we'd be walking into fucking Canada?" Matt rolled his eyes at me.

"You really need to expand your vocabulary. And New York is pretty close to Canada." I shoved him and yanked him back to me before he fell over.

"Fuck you. You're all snuggly and shit. You can't feel my pain." Matt let go of my hand to take his gloves off, shoving them into my hands.

"Shut up and put these on. You're such a big baby." I looked around before shooting a pout in Matt's direction.

"I am not." I whined, pulling the gloves on. Matt ruffled my hair.

"Yes you are. And it's cute." I pushed Matt's hand away, zipping my leather jacket up further.

"Screw off. Aren't your hands going to get cold?"I rubbed my hands together to speed up warming, looking up at Matt with slight concern.

"Nope. I brought an extra pair." Another shove was delivered, followed by giggling.

"Geek."

We ended up at a little pond, which was frozen over. Matt walked ahead of me and brushed snow off a bench again, sitting down and stretching out his long legs. I sat beside him, feeling his arm come around my shoulders. Snow fell around us and onto us, dusting our still forms, making me frown. I cleared Matt's shoulder so I could lay my head on it, pouting again.

"I hate snow." I mumbled, leaving a little kiss on Matt's shoulder. There was a smile in his voice when Matt whispered,

"I think it's pretty." I looked at him, finding him leaning his head back with his eyes closed. Snowflakes were getting caught on his eyelashes.

"Why?" I asked simply, my voice seeming louder than his. This didn't affect Matt, who opened those beautiful eyes and looked up at the sky, a calculating look coming to his face.

"It smells nice." He said finally. I felt my face scrunch up in disbelief.

"Matt, it's water. It has no scent." He just smiled a big, crooked smile and shook his head.

"It's sharp. Take a deep breath through your nose." I rolled my eyes and breathed when he did, both of us making clouds in the air as we exhaled. "See?" I crinkled my nose.

"It hurts my eyes." I reasoned. "It's fucking bright." Matt clicked his tongue, and held the hand that belonged to the arm that wasn't wrapped around me out, and caught a snowflake on his index finger, examining it.

"It's so complicated, and unique…" he brought his finger to his lips and breathed, and when he pulled it away again, the snowflake had melted. "But so mortal."

"It wasn't alive in the first place." I laughed. A grin twitched at the corner of his mouth, but he controlled his expression.

"I meant short-lived. Fleeting. Transient." He looked thoughtful, rubbing his index finger and thumb together. "And gone in the blink of an eye." He breathed. We were silent again for a moment, a comfortable silence. Matt shifted closer to me, leaning his head against mine.

"You're not talking about snow anymore, are you?" I asked, my hand sliding onto his thigh.

"I'm not sure." He had been like this since we ended the Kira case; soft-spoken and philosophical, almost poetic.

I did it for him. Left the Kira case, I mean. Things had gone bad between us at one point, near the end, where we fought all the time and Matt would spend nights crying himself to sleep, begging a God he didn't even believe in to help him help me. He was so loyal though. He helped me even though it killed him to do so. He got really depressed. I didn't want to see it at the time, but it was happening. My breaking point was when he tried to commit suicide. After that, I promised him that I would leave, so we could be together properly. It had been a year, and though it had hurt my pride to give the case over to Near, I still had no regrets. Matt was more important to me than Kira.

I gazed at him, taking in his features. He actually had a rather pretty face when you looked closely at him. Not in a girly way, but in a light, fragile way, with angular cheekbones and a soft jaw line. His eyes helped too, huge emerald green eyes with long, dark copper eyelashes. He had a cute nose sprinkled with light freckles he didn't like, and a nicely balanced mouth, with a small white scar by the right side of his bottom lip. He caught me staring at him, and flushed deeply, his chilled cheeks turning redder.

"Matt?" I whispered.

"Mm?" he murmured in response, not wanting to shatter the mood.

"Kiss me?" He blinked at me, his eyes scanning my face slowly. A small smile curved his lips, one of his hands cupping my right cheek. He leaned down, and then paused, looking into my eyes. He smiled when I laughed softly, blushing. His eyes fell shut, and his eyelashes brushed my cheekbone as he leaned closer, his mouth touching mine. He kissed me lightly, tilting my head, angling his to make it deeper. A frigid breeze went past us, making me shiver violently and cling to him, shuffling closer. I let out a whine of distaste as he pulled back, looking worried.

"Do you want to go back home? I don't want you to get frost bitten." I shrugged, stealing a quick peck from his lips.

"Sure. But can we stop at the store on the way there? I wanna make brownies." I jumped up from the bench, taking Matt's hand when he stood up and pulling him away from the pond. He laughed and adjusted our hands, intertwining our fingers.

"Brownies?" he asked. "How cliché."

"You mean yummy." I looked over in time to see him roll his eyes, a bright smile coming to his face and making his eyes crinkle at the edges. I liked to make him smile. I pressed closer to him while we walked into the city, holding his hand and clinging to his arm with my free hand. I always got possessive when we were in crowds. To my pleasure, no one was staring at us or saying anything rude. A straight couple we walked by wished us a happy Valentine's Day, and Matt stood a bit straighter, smiling down at me, us wishing them the same in unison.

In the convenience store, I looked at various brownie mixes and Matt went over to the energy drink aisle, scaring the fuck out of me when he came up behind me and laid a hand on my arm.

"Jesus Penis, Matt!" I whined, pushing him when he started laughing hysterically.

"I'm sorry, babe. It was an accident." He apologized between fits of laughter. "Come on, it was kinda funny. You're so jumpy."

"Fuck off." I said, ignoring the kiss he placed on my cheek.

"We can get three packages of brownie mix if you forgive me." He pulled me into his arms, kissing my temple. I let him hold me while I 'Thought', leaning against him.

"Okay, fine." I agreed, snatching the boxes I wanted and going over to the cashier.

We walked home holding hands again, Matt carrying the bag of brownie stuff for me. I found that I really liked holding hands with him. Maybe we'd do it more often... Matt sighed in happiness when we walked into our apartment, heading into the kitchen to put our stuff down. I took my jacket and Matt's gloves off and followed him to the kitchen, getting a large bowl out to use to mix the brownies. Matt was looking in the fridge, unbuttoning his coat.

"Shit. We're out of milk." He turned to face me with puppy eyes and a cute pout. "Baby..." He started, his voice sweet. I rolled my eyes and sighed, leaving the kitchen to get my proper coat, flipping up the furry hood.

"Fine, I'll get your milk! But you owe me!" Matt stuck his head out of the kitchen, smiling at me.

"Thank you!" He sang. I flipped him off, making him laugh.

...

I entered the apartment for the second time, a chocolate bar hanging out of my mouth and a carton of milk cradled in my arm. When I closed and locked the door, I turned around and was greeted by a trail of red and yellow rose petals on the floor. I paused, noticing a note on the small table we had to keep our keys on.

Hey gorgeous!

Leave the milk here and please humor me. :3

I took the chocolate bar out of my mouth and set it on the table along with the milk, laughing under my breath. I started walking down the hall, finding another note taped to the wall. There were a few more taped on the walls down the hallway. I pulled the first one off the wall and untied my boot laces as I read it.

Roses are red, violets are blue.

No star in the sky is as beautiful as you.

I paused, my heart fluttering for some reason. That was kind of... Sweet.

And no, I'm not usually one for cheesy poetry, but I figured I might as well write one to amuse you.

Roses are red, violets are blue.

I hate this fucking poem, doo dee doo dee doo!

I laughed as I finished it, leaning down to pick up a petal, finding that they were actual flower petals. I continued to the next note, leaving my boots in the middle of the hall.

I know you said you'd rather I not do anything for you on Valentine's Day, but I couldn't help myself. We need something stereotypical and normal; it gives us balance. So please don't punch me for doing this. *peace sign*

I rolled my eyes, smiling as I looked at the next note.

Do you remember our first kiss?

I blushed at the words, written carefully in his straight, clean handwriting.

I believe I was fifteen years old. It was your sixteenth birthday, and we were staying in that shitty hotel. You were talking about how if you died the next day, you would be happy you at least had this time with me. I knew what you were trying to say. And I couldn't help myself. I had to kiss you.

There was a yellow sticky note beside the piece of paper.

And holy shit, I was terrified!

I touched my lips absently, smiling to myself. I remembered every second of our first kiss. He was so shy and cute and clumsy. In fact, when he leaned in to kiss me the first time, he almost missed. I had to hold his face and meet him halfway. Biting my lip, I continued down the hallway, unzipping my coat and dropping it behind me.

Our first time was the most incredibly awkward thing I have ever experienced in my life...

I snorted, agreeing wholeheartedly.

But it was perfect. I wouldn't change anything about it.

And I hope you know what's waiting for you in the bedroom ;)

My breath caught in my throat, and I glanced toward the bedroom door, pulling the note off the wall and taking it with me as I reached our bedroom door.

Before you come in here, baby, there are a few things I want you to know.

You are my everything. You're everything I could ever ask for and more. You're grumpy, and bossy, and kind of a princess. :D But you're sweet and kind and perfect and I can't think of anything I would change about you.

I never knew that love was so amazing until you stomped your feet into my life and showed me. And now that I'm here at this point in my life with you I don't want to go anywhere else. I love how far we've come. I love every second I've spent with you. I love you.

I love you, Mihael.

I left that note on the door and pushed it open just as Matt turned around, a lighter in his hand. There were candles all around the room, along with more petals. If you looked up 'mood lighting' in a dictionary, you'd find a picture of our bedroom. Matt blushed and hid his hands behind his back. He was shirtless and barefoot, but still in his jeans. His goggles were on our dresser, where they were safe from potential damage.

"H-hey." He whispered, smiling at me. I beamed at him, crossing the room to throw my arms around his neck and kiss him wildly. He kissed me back, his arms coming around my waist slowly. When I pulled back, he looked pleasantly surprised, looking at me with his mouth slightly open before smiling, tossing the lighter somewhere behind me and pulling me into another kiss. The paper I had been holding fell from my hand and fluttered to the ground beside us, but I paid it little mind. I couldn't speak; I didn't know what I could say to let him know how much this meant to me.

He picked me up, his hands on the backs of my thighs, my legs wrapping around his waist while we kissed with an inferno of passion shaking my entire body. We were on the bed before I could even think; Matt holding himself up with one hand beside my head and his body between my legs, one hand working up under my shirt as he kissed down my neck. I was panting; gulping down desperate lungfuls of air, lifting my arms as Matt tugged my shirt up and off, settling up on his knees. He caught my eye, and we looked at each other for a moment, both of us breathing heavily. We smiled simultaneously, breathing soft laughs of joy, before Matt was kissing me again and I melted into a puddle of horny Mello underneath him. I moaned as he moved down and started sucking at my collarbones, his lips and tongue moving farther down and teasing my right nipple. I had always been sensitive there, and he knew it. I whimpered. He sucked slightly, sending spikes of pleasure straight to my groin, making me harder.

"Matt..." He pulled away suddenly and shook his head, mouthing his way lower, tasting every inch of my skin.

"No..." He begged in a whisper. "Say my name." A gasp left my mouth as he nipped my hip bone, dipping his tongue into my navel.

"Mail..." I moaned, my hands coming down to tangle in soft red locks. He groaned against my skin, his hands gripping my thighs. I tugged very gently at his hair, getting his attention. He looked up at me, and I loved the way he looked between my thighs; hair mussed and face flushed, eyes bright with love and glazed over with lust. He was so perfect. "Beautiful." I breathed. "You're so stunning, Mail." He smiled, and my breath caught. He couldn't get any more attractive if he tried.

"Stunning?" He asked. "That's a new one." He was feeling shy; I could tell. He shifted up onto his knees again, his hands touching my knees before trailing down slowly, brushing my thighs and arousing me further. "I want to make love with you." He said softly, blushing deeper. "And... I want to... I want to be on top." He stuttered, looking away from me. He still had trouble asking me for things sometimes. I reached down and touched his hands, holding them in my own and pulling him up so he was leaning over me again. He braced himself with his hands on either side of my head, and I nodded slightly, my hands running down his torso, fingers touching the lines of his bones.

"Okay. But be gentle with me." My voice came out soft and nervous. I still had trouble giving up control sometimes. Matt leaned down to kiss me, placing small, gentle kisses across my cheek to my temple.

"I will." He promised, moving down onto his forearms. My arms crossed around his lower back, and our chests and stomachs pressed together. I could feel his erection against my thigh. He rained kisses down my neck to my scarred shoulder, where he bit down softly and ran his tongue over the bite. He propped himself up and looked at me for a second, then placed a kiss on my forehead, pulling away and crawling down my body. His fingers brushed the skin of my navel and the indent of my right hip, his mouth settling at my left hip and sucking there.

"Mmn..." I sighed, my arousal throbbing now. "Mail, pants off." I reminded him. Leather + boner = pain. He inhaled sharply, sitting up a bit.

"Right. Sorry." He started pulling at the laces of my pants, glancing up at me and biting his lip. "Fuck, you're sexy." He moaned, sliding my pants down. I kicked them off, and Matt held my hips down, taking me into his mouth.

"Ah!" I cried out in surprise. "Holy fuck! Mail!" Damn, that felt good. He hummed around me, making my thighs twitch and my stomach burn with pleasure. Matt started sucking, bobbing his head and taking me deeper, swallowing around the head of my erection. I moaned loudly, my hands moving into his hair and back arching. "M-Mai- Ohh, f-fuck yeah..." He hummed again, his entire mouth and throat vibrating around me. I gasped and whined, hips straining against his hands. "Mail, I'm getting close." He pulled away from my member, sucking briefly on the head and tonguing the slit, then took me into his mouth again, sucking roughly while fondling my balls, massaging them and making me shiver. "God damn it..." I sighed, a steady stream of moans leaving my lips. "Shit, Mail, get in me! AH!" I was nearing orgasm, my dick twitching in his mouth, when he pulled away again, his fingers circling the base of my penis for good measure.

"Not yet." He breathed. Matt licked his lips, sucking on his bottom one. "You taste good." He purred, stroking me once. I was fully erect under his touch, my body screaming for release.

"I need you." I whispered. I heard Matt exhale sharply, shuddering between my legs. I watched him undo his jeans and tug them off, biting his lip to hold back a moan as he palmed himself through his boxers. "Mail, please..."

"Okay, okay." He sighed, smiling at my impatience. "Can you pass me our lube?" I sat up to dig through our bedside drawer while Matt completely unclothed himself. When I looked back at him, he was kneeling between my legs; one hand wrapped around his hard member and stroking steadily. I groaned at the sight, my dick swelling more. "Sorry, I got distracted." Matt whimpered when he stopped stroking himself, but plucked the bottle of lube from my hand and applied a liberal amount to three fingers. "You know this will hurt, but I want to make you feel good too, okay? So just try to relax." I nodded, lying back against our pillows. He kissed the side of my knee, his left hand resting on my shin. "I need you to spread your legs as wide as you can." He said calmly. I flushed bright red.

"M-mail!" He smirked.

"Hush. It's nothing I haven't seen before. I have all the same equipment, and it's not like you have anything to be ashamed of. You're certainly not lacking in terms of size." He let some lube drip onto my hard length, causing me to grit my teeth. I spread my legs and flushed more as he looked at me for a while. I could feel our bottle of lube under my thigh.

"God damn it. Just put your fingers inside me already!"

"You get snippy when you're nervous." Matt observed. "Just relax, darling. I'll take good care of you." His soft voice did calm my nerves, but I hated looking weak in front of him.

"I'm not nervous." I protested quietly.

"This is your first time being bottom." He pointed out. I glared half-heartedly at him. "It's okay, Mihael." He cooed, touching my face with his left hand. "I'm not gonna hold it against you." Just then, he prodded his first finger into me, making my insides twist with nerves, discomfort and a bit of pleasure. My eyes squeezed shut with the odd sensation. "It feels weird at first, I know, but it will feel good soon. I promise." His hand left my face, resting on my inner thigh instead. A second finger joined the first, making me tense. He kept this one in for a while; thrusting in and out, curling around and scissoring to loosen me up a bit. He dug under my thigh for the bottle of lube and added more to his fingers as he pulled them back out, then pressed three fingers inside me. I winced slightly, but rocked my hips against his hand. I kind of liked the feeling of having something inside me, especially if it was any part of Matt.

"Mm, I think I'm ready now." I whispered. Matt pulled his fingers out of me, smiling at my pout. "I want you inside me. Make love to me." He bit his lip, obviously very excited about my command. He leaned over me, looking over at our drawer nervously.

"Should I... Do we need a condom?" He bit his tongue, the tip sticking out a bit, looking down at me. Biting his lip was a normal habit of his. He only bit his tongue when he was really nervous. I rolled my eyes and slung my arms around his neck.

"Really, Mail. When was the last time we used condoms?" He pulled his tongue out from between his teeth, looking to the side in thought.

"Uhh..."

"Exactly." I pulled him down for a kiss, and he let me dominate his mouth for a moment before pulling away, sitting up on his haunches.

"Kay." He mumbled nervously, fumbling with the lube again. I took it from his hands and snapped it open, putting some on my hand and spreading it on his erection, earning myself a soft moan of pleasure, Matt's eyes closing. "Mmm, Mihael..."

"Feel good?" I asked, just to hear more of his voice.

"Nn, yeah..." His eyes opened slightly, gazing at me. "Do you want me to-"

"Yes." He nodded, and I let go of his length. He huffed very softly in disappointment, leaning down slightly and gripping my hips. He rubbed circles into my hips, biting his tongue again.

"You're sure?" He asked, running his fingers up and down my cock and making me shudder in pleasure.

"Yes." I breathed, whining in need. Matt sighed anxiously and spread my legs a bit wider, shifting my hips and using one hand to guide his length to my entrance.

"Just relax." He reminded me, kissing my neck and nibbling gently at my collarbone. I cried out before I could stop myself as he pressed into me. We had used more than enough lube, and he had stretched me well, so he slid in fairly easily, but it still hurt. He paused when he was fully sheathed inside me and exhaled softly against my neck. "Oh..." Matt sighed, his voice light and almost surprised. "A-are you okay?"

"Yeah." I gasped out, trying my hardest to relax around his dick. "Just give me a second." He complied easily, resting his head on my shoulder to place kisses there.

"You feel so incredibly good, Mihael." I felt his teeth run across my collarbone. I laughed a bit, running my hands through his hair.

"Thanks, love. Okay, you can move now." He propped himself up with his hands on either side of my head, his eyes locked on mine as his hips rocked back, his length dragging pleasurably against my inner walls as he almost pulled all the way out. He sank back in slightly quicker than he exited, pressing deeper inside me. I felt my eyes flutter shut in pleasure, a soft breath leaving my mouth. "Ah, do that again." He started thrusting slowly, my body quickly getting used to being filled. I was liking it more and more as he continued, his breath getting heavier against my shoulder. Matt let out a deep moan, tipping his head down to nip at my ear.

"You feel so good... Ahh, Mihael! Uhn yes... So amazing, Mihael..." His soft moans in my ear made me shiver and my hips bucked towards his out of pure need. "H-how do you want me?" He panted, coming down on his forearms so he was closer to me.

"Deeper." I groaned. He tucked his head down between my shoulder and my neck, biting at the skin there as he pressed deeper, his thrusts becoming faster and harder. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he lifted my hips into his thrusts, changing the angle. I gasped and cried out as he thrust directly into my prostate, his cock rubbing against the sensitive gland. "Oh, God! More there! Yes!" My voice got louder as he pounded harder inside me, my hands gripping his shoulders and clawing at him. "F-faster! Ohh, yes!"

"Holy shit." He groaned. His hips faltered for a second before he was nailing me to the mattress again, hitting my sweet spot every time. "Scream for me, baby." He panted, moaning as I complied, my back arching and hips pressing towards his to take him deeper into my warm passage. "Uhn, fuck yes."

"Ahh, mm- A-are you close, babe?" I asked between moans, my hands tangling in his hair. Holy fuck, this was the most amazing thing I had ever felt in my life. Every time his dick rubbed up against that little bundle of nerves, I was pushed further into ecstasy.

"I'm getting close..." He replied. "Does it feel good, Mihael?" I whimpered in response, pulling him down for a kiss.

"Yes- Feels so good..." I whispered when I pulled away. "M-more! Harder, faster- Yes!" A steady stream of yelps, cries and moans fell from my lips as Matt continued to move inside me, pushing me closer to the edge. I could feel my pleasure building up in my lower stomach, the tingling in my balls and navel. I nearly screamed in pleasure as Matt's calloused hand wrapped lightly around my throbbing cock and started stroking in time with his hips. He plunged harder inside me, pressing up against my prostate. My eyes fell shut and I lost myself in sensations, Matt's lips at my ear informing me of his impending release. My cries became more desperate as my pleasure peaked, hands pulling Matt closer and body rocking against his. "I'm coming-" I whispered, my back arching. Matt continued to thrust, moving faster, his moans steady as well and his body tightening.

"S-say my name." He moaned, kissing me clumsily and then hovering over me, our lips brushing as he continued, his body shivering with tension.

"M-mail! Please, I'm so close..."

"Go on, Mihael. Come." He whispered. A wave of ecstasy washed over me, making me gasp, then a tidal wave of pure fucking pleasure crashed down on me, my hands clinging to Matt for dear life as I screamed his name, his hips working through my orgasm. He moaned and whimpered through his climax, biting at my shoulder and neck. Our movements gradually slowed as the pleasure died down, leaving a pleasant buzzing high behind. Matt pulled out carefully, settling beside me.

"That was mind blowing." I managed, my eyes fluttering shut. He laughed breathlessly against my neck, one hand resting under my ribs.

"Don't fall asleep yet." He chided in a soft voice. "I have something else for you." I forced my eyes open, looking up at my gorgeous redheaded boyfriend.

"What is it?" I asked, touching his slightly swollen lips. He nipped lightly at my fingers and crawled out of bed, pulling a piece of paper from under his goggles, and something else I couldn't see. He flopped into bed, looking shy suddenly.

"Um, just staying with my theme here..." He mumbled nervously. He passed me the paper, lying beside me and wiggling with nerves. There were only two words on it, in the middle of the page.

Marry me?

I gasped, my mouth falling open slightly, and looked over at Mail. He was blushing and smiling uncertainly, holding a ring between his thumb and index finger.

"We've been together for so long, and there's not a soul in the universe I'd rather spend my life with. So, Mihael... Will you marry me?" I stared at him for a while, Matt curling in on himself the longer I stared.

"Are you an idiot?" I demanded. He visibly deflated. "Of course I'll marry you!" Matt brightened up so much it made me laugh, launching himself at me and thoroughly covering my face in kisses.

"You really mean it?" He whispered as he pulled away, his eyes shining with happiness. I hadn't seen him this happy since we were at Wammy's. I pulled him down for a proper kiss.

"I wouldn't lie." I assured him, holding his face between my palms. "I love you so much." He laughed lightly, in a carefree tone that I adored.

"Happy Valentine's Day." I pulled my fiancé down to my side, cuddling his warm body. Nothing could ever feel as right as being with him. As I slipped into dreamland, a smile came to my face when I realized all the good decisions I had made in my life were based around Matt. Just as well, I mused. Angels are supposed to guide us in the right direction.

And everyone deserves a second chance.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first oneshot I've done by myself, hopefully you guys liked it!


End file.
